


Alone Again

by Destielssniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Case, Bottom Jack, Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Panic Attacks, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielssniper/pseuds/Destielssniper
Summary: Sam and Jack decided to take an easy case together to work on the Nephilim’s powers.





	Alone Again

When Castiel had finally come back from the dead, Dean had been with him every second of the day. It seemed like the angel didn’t mind, but Jack felt a bit isolated. Castiel was told everything that had happened while he was gone. Meanwhile, the Nephilim explored the bunker a bit more. Everyday he seemed to find a new room because of how big their ‘home’ was.

After a while, though it seemed like he was lost. The bunker felt like a maze that kept getting more complicated the further he walked.

“Sam,” Jack called out and stopped in his tracks to hear the younger Winchester’s response, but he didn’t receive it. He grew paranoid as he tried to retrace his steps. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked around at the familiar walls. He didn’t like being alone for a certain period of time because he was scared that something might happen to him. It’s also what led to Sam sleeping with Jack in his room.

Jack wasn’t paying attention until he ran into something warm and solid. He made a little noise in the back of this throat and looked up at who it was. Strong hands wrapped around his biceps to steady him so he wouldn’t fall.

“Jack, are you okay?” Sam asked, looking a bit worried when he saw the scared look on Jack’s face.

“I was lost, and I got scared,” Jack explained, and he sighed in relief when he saw Sam. He slumped into Sam’s grip and wrapped his arms around the larger man.

“You’re okay. I heard you call me and came to look for you. You sounded a bit in distressed, and now I know why.” Sam ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, and patted him on the back with his other hand to calm him.

Jack tried to ignore how his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. He didn’t like how easily scared he got. Especially since Sam had to calm him down before he got a panic attack. Sam Winchester, the man with an amiable personality, always ready with a kind word and a smile. When Jack finally calmed down, he pulled away from Sam and looked up at him.

“I was just curious about the bunker. It’s really big,” Jack blurted out the obvious, which caused Sam to chuckle at how adorable he is.

“Yup, and I’m sure there are rooms we haven’t discovered yet so just make sure to use the map when you wander around again, okay?”

Jack nodded, “okay.”

The two walked to the library where Dean and Castiel were. The older Winchester was on the laptop while Castiel sat next to him, observing the hunter.

“Found anything?” Sam asked he sat down on the other side of the table, followed by Jack who sat next to him. Dean didn’t hear Sam because he was so engrossed in the computer, as he read about a few boring cases.

"Dean hasn't found any cases to his liking. They said that they are too 'easy', or at least that's how he would put it." Castiel responded after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, if it's easy then why don't we take it and then bring Jack along with us? That way he can try and control his powers, let him see what he's capable of doing. If things get out of hand then we can jump in.” Sam suggested.

Jack still didn’t know how to use his powers, despite having so much practice and getting all the help from Sam. Maybe with something easy, Jack can learn how to control them somehow.

“That..is a good idea” Castiel nodded in agreement, but he was still hesitant. Sam couldn’t blame him, now that he and Jack know each other, the angel will be extra protective of him. Like how Dean is extra protective of Castiel.

“We can do that,” Dean butt in, now that he was paying attention. He shut the laptop closed and stood up from his seat. “The place isn’t far from here. We can get there in a few hours if we go now.”

Sam stood up as well and held out a hand to stop Dean from going to his room to grab his duffle bag. “Jack and I got this covered if it’s that easy. You can stay with Cas to..catch up..” he trailed off, not wanting to think about anything else.

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother then glanced at Castiel. “I guess so,” he answered slowly as his cheeks started to burn up.

“Great! You don’t need us here prying into your personal business. We’ll leave in about ten minutes tops.” Sam grabbed a confused Jack’s arm and dragged him out of the library.

“Why can’t they come with us?” Jack asked, now voicing his confusion to the older man.

“Because they need to work things out alone, and you don’t want to be here when that happens” Sam explained once they entered their room. He grabbed the duffle bag he always has packed from his closet. “We’re going to have to buy you new clothes huh?”

“That won’t be necessary. I like wearing your clothes,” Jack smiled up at him. At the mention of clothes, he snuggled into the oversized flannel he’s wearing.

“Just for the case. You need to look professional.”

“If you say so,” Jack pouted and followed Sam to the garage.

-

When they arrived at their destination, Sam parked the car and looked over at Jack’s sleeping form. The younger man had fallen asleep during the road trip. Sam nudged him awake gently.

“Hey, sleepy head. Why don’t we go inside so you can sleep in something comfortable?”

Jack looked around at their surroundings before setting his eyes on Sam. “I didn’t know I fell asleep, but a bed does sound nice.”

“Tell me about it. Now let’s go.” Sam slipped out of the vehicle and headed over to the trunk to grab his duffle bag before going inside the building with Jack. The clerk nodded at them in greeting.

“One room with two beds please,” Sam said politely as he took out one of the fake credit cards from his wallet.

“Your room number is 221 Mr. uh..” the clerk checked the name on the card before returning it to Sam, “Richard.”

“Thanks.” Sam grabbed the credit card and smiled before heading towards their room.

“Why do you use fake names?” Jack asked.

“For a lot of reasons Jack.” Sam unlocked the door and let Jack enter the room before going inside himself.

“Can I have a fake name?”

“Uh, sure..you’re going to need one anyways for the investigation.” Sam set his duffle bag on the bed he’s going to sleep on. He grabbed his laptop from the bag before sitting nearby the table. Meanwhile, Jack sat on the other bed. He was already getting sleepy again.

He took off his shoes and shifted to get under the covers. He stared at Sam and watched him type away on his laptop. After a while, his eyelids began to droop and he fell asleep.

-

“We’re up against a ghoul?”

“Yup, they’re pretty easy to kill just a bit hard to find” Sam explained. They were in a restaurant talking about the case. Sam started to list off all he knew about the case such as the suspects, victims, and his theories to Jack. The younger man looked at him with an odd expression.

“You don’t know what I’m saying at all do you?” Sam asked when he noticed Jack’s confusion.

“No, I’m sorry. Whenever I hear you and Dean talk about it, I always feel like I’m being left in the dust.”

Sam covered Jack’s hand with his own and gave him a small smile. “You don’t have to be. Once this case is done, I’ll explain to you what this all means and answer every question you have. Okay?”

Jack looked down at their joined hands, and he couldn’t stop his smile from spreading “okay.”

“That’s the smile I was looking for. Now eat your pancakes.” He pulled away, and immediately Jack started to eat his blueberry pancakes Sam had ordered him.

“When are we heading over to the suspect’s house?” Jack asked with his mouth full of food. Sam scrunched up his nose in disgust and handed him a napkin. He must’ve gotten it from Dean.

“Right after we finish our breakfast.” After Jack grabbed the napkin Sam started to eat his own food.

Once they finished their meals, and they got out of their seats and headed outside.

“Now, Jack, you’re going to have to follow my lead on this. We’re going to act like we’re new in town. Capisce?”

“Capisce,” Jack said and nodded in understanding.

“That’s a good boy now let’s go” Sam ruffled his hair before slipping into the driver’s seat. Jack tried to fix his hair and huffed when he couldn’t get it right.

“Did you really have to do that?” He asked once Sam was in earshot.

“I don’t have to, but I like doing it” Sam chuckled. He inserted the key into the ignition and turned it making the engine roar into life. He backed out of the parking lot to head over to the suspect’s house.

It was a small and quiet neighborhood with hardly anyone outside. Sam checked the GPS to make sure they were in the right place. He parked the car in front of the suspect’s house. Both of them exited the vehicle and walked up to the house. Sam knocked on the door and waited until someone answered it.

A blonde woman opened the door and looked at the two with a curious expression. “May I help you?” she asked.

“Yes, we just moved to this town last night. My name is David Richard, and this is my son Alexander. We heard that you can help us show us around the area and get to know the folks around here.”

“Oh, of course. Please, come in.” The woman opened the door wider to let them in. She led them towards the living room and gestured for them to sit on the sofa. “Make yourself at home. My name is Leslie.”

“So Leslie, I’ve heard some good things about this place, I’m just a bit skeptical about some things. Like about the killings that just happened recently.”

Leslie’s expression grew dark but it vanished before Sam could notice. “Ah, yes. It’s really tragic, but nobody knows who the killer is yet. The feds don’t have any leads either since nothing bad happens here.”

 

Sam nodded, “I’m sorry for your loss. Living in a small town, you must’ve known them well.”

“I did. They were wonderful people who didn’t deserve to go out like that, at such a young age.” Leslie’s eyes started to water she thought about her friends’ deaths. Sam reached out and patted her on the arm for comfort. Jack watched the gesture and narrowed his eyes, feeling a spark of jealousy. When the lady finally calmed down Sam pulled away.

“I know how that feels, trust me. If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here.” Sam offered her a smile which made her smile back. They dropped the topic and started to talk about the town’s history. Jack grew bored as the time flew by. Some time, while the adults were distracted, he stood up from his seat and started to walk around to explore the house.

“Jack! We’re leaving” Sam called out after what took like years. Jack walked back to the living room and stopped in his tracks when he saw how close they were. Leslie had her hand on Sam’s bicep as they talked quietly to each other. The spark of jealousy came back which made Jack huff in irritation.

He knew it was part of the plan but it didn’t mean he had to like it. He grew more restless as they kept talking. He finally walked up to them and blurted out, “hey daddy, can we buy some ice cream?”

Sam choked and looked at Jack with wide eyes full of surprise and arousal. “Um, y-yeah,” he cleared his throat and looked back at Leslie with a forced smile that looked like a grimace. “We have to go now. We hope to see you later on.” He didn’t wait for a response from her.

He grabbed Jack’s arm firmly and dragged him out of the house. He scoffed when he saw Jack smirking up at him.

-

Sam shut the door behind them and turned around to stare down at Jack. “I don’t like you teasing me like that.”

“It’s not my fault. You were too close to that woman.” Jack crossed his arms and stubbornly looked down at the ground.

“Aw, little baby boy was jealous?” Sam chuckled. “She’s nothing to me, baby, I was just comforting her. I got the information we needed anyway.” Jack still wouldn’t look at him though. He was as stubborn as the Winchesters.

Sam sighed and walked over to the younger man. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you jealous. Can you forgive me, sweetheart?”

“No,” Jack pulled away from Sam’s grip. Before Sam could say anything, Jack teleported out of the room. He looked around at the area he had landed at. He didn’t mean to teleport out of the room. He just wanted to think for a bit without Sam breathing down his neck.

“Sam” he called out, and he started to walk down an alleyway. It was still bright so he didn’t teleport to another country thankfully because he still didn’t know how to use his powers. He only teleported twice when Dean was yelling. He sat down on the ground and leaned back against the wall. Well, now he has time to think.

Maybe he was overreacting because Sam wouldn’t do that. Sure, he teases him a lot, but he usually showers Jack in kisses afterward. What about now that he left? Will Sam come looking for him, or will he leave now that Jack is gone? So many thoughts were going through Jack’s head that he grew more paranoid that Sam might leave him here alone.

He looked around again and whimpered at the sudden feeling of loneliness. He should’ve accepted Sam’s apologize because if he did he would’ve been in his arms right now. He tensed up when he heard footsteps nearby and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to be found in this weakened state. When the footsteps grew louder, he started hyperventilating and going into a full blown panic attack.

When he felt hands starting to grab him he tried to fight back and shook his head screaming, “no no! Get away from me!” His eyes started to water and tears were sliding down his cheeks when he felt the hands hold him down.

“Jack! It’s me, Sam. You’re okay. You’re safe. Nobody’s here to hurt you.” Sam murmured repeatedly as he tried to calm Jack.

It took a couple of seconds for Jack to realize who it was. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sam’s concerned expression. He threw himself at the man and wrapped his arms around his neck as he cried into Sam’s shoulder. “I’m s-sorry I d-didn’t mean to do it. I-it just happened. Don’t leave me, please, I won’t do it a-again.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, I won’t leave you.” Sam wrapped his arms around Jack and rubbed his back soothingly. They sat there for a while until Jack’s sobs started to quiet down. “You didn’t go that far, so I managed to find you quickly.”

Jack pulled away from to look at Sam’s face. He looked up at the man with tearful eyes and red tinted cheeks. “I’m glad or you wouldn’t have been here helping me.”

“Let’s go back inside I think you need something to get rid of all those bad thoughts.” Sam stood up from the ground. He grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him up to his feet. He placed his hand on Jack’s back and led him to the hotel.

Once the door was locked, and Sam made sure to put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign, he laid Jack out on one of the beds. He gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before prepping his face with smaller kisses. He trailed them down to his neck, where he started to suck on the sensitive spots he knew that would drive Jack wild. When he sucked on a particular spot Jack arched off the bed and moaned loudly. Sam liked how sensitive the boy is, no matter how many times they did this.

When he pulled away, he saw a purple mark formed on Jack’s pulse point. Sam knew that Jack could heal it quickly but the boy liked them a lot. He wore them like it was a trophy. Sam pulled away completely and got off the bed to strip all their clothes off. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and climbed back onto the bed in between Jack’s legs.

The boy was already looking up at him eagerly. His hard cock laying on his stomach as he spread his legs wider for Sam. The older man made sure to slick up his fingers with a lot of lube not wanting to hurt Jack. He set the bottle aside and slipped his hand in between Jack’s thighs to start prepping him. Jack moaned at how Sam’s thick fingers stretched him.

Sam’s hands were definitely larger than Jack’s, and that’s why the boy loved them so much. He liked how they gripped every inch of his body as his lithe form quivered underneath Sam’s larger form. “Please, I want more daddy,” Jack begged when he felt his climax coming.

Sam growled into Jack’s ear. “Just because you asked so nicely my boy.” He took out his fingers and grabbed the lube again. He slicked up his cock before discarding the bottle. He gripped Jack’s hip with one hand and guided himself into the boy’s heat with his other.

He kept pushing in until he was buried deep inside Jack. The boy kept moaning as he took in every inch of Sam. They stood there, frozen in place, for a few seconds. They always did whenever Sam was in Jack. Despite Jack’s complaints, Sam always waited because he can even admit to himself that he’s larger than average.

“I’m going to move now,” Sam said.

“It’s about damn time” Jack huffed. Sam chuckled at how bossy his boy is. He circled his hips then started to pull out to only push back in. Jack’s moans started to grow louder as he started to pick up the pace. “Is that all you got?”

Sam glared at Jack then completely stopped on his tracks. Before Jack can start complaining, again, he shifted and rammed into him hitting his prostate. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and screamed when he came untouched.

“Is that what you wanted huh?” Sam asked, not stopping his pace. Jack started to whimper and quiver, even more, when it was getting too much from how sensitive he is. He clenched around Sam’s cock which made the man’s hips stutter. “Oh god.”

He bit Jack’s shoulder to silence his scream when he came inside him. He panted heavily and his arms shook as he tried to keep himself from crushing Jack. He collapsed next to Jack and they laid there trying to calm down from their high. “That was amazing as always” Jack blurted out and giggled. He turned towards Sam and snuggled into him.

“We have to clean up it’s sticky” Sam scrunched up his nose making Jack giggle. “I’ll be back.” He stood up from the bed and headed towards the small bathroom. He grabbed a towel and rinsed it with sink water before heading back to the room. First, he cleaned the cum from Jack’s stomach then moved to his gaping hole.

Very gently he started to clean there too. Jack gripped the sheets and whimpered from the sensitivity. “Shh shh I’m done now” Sam cooed. He tossed the towel to where their pile of clothes is at before laying down next to Jack. Immediately Jack latched onto him like an octopus.

“Get some rest okay?” Sam whispered. He kissed Jack’s sweaty forehead and smiled when he heard snores coming from the younger man.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Juliauna and Tali for helping me write this fic. They helped me through writer's block and check for any grammar mistakes. Even though it's short I'm still damn proud of it.


End file.
